Dance With Me?
by Kendra Doyle
Summary: Someone reflects on their relationship with... someone else! There ya go.


Title: Dance with me?  
Author: Kendra Doyle  
Summary: Someone thinks of their relationship with... someone else! There ya go.  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to HIM. You know, HIM. The one with the *gulps* evil mind. HE owns it all. I  
am merely a humble author. *Bows shakingly to HIM* HE rules the world.. *walks off mumbling*  
Spoilers: None, unless you've never seen the show. EVER. And don't want to know who the characters  
are etc..  
Rating: PG  
Author's Note: Thanks, Laura (I think) for convincing me to post this. Umm.. the plot sorta came to me at 2:00 AM soo...   
Oh, and this is my first fic. Two excuses for me! Please, please, pretty please review?  
  
He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Wanna dance?" She asked him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.  
She held out a hand and he took it. They twirled across the dance floor, taking the spotlight from the other  
couples. No one could match them. He thought back to when she had first asked him to dance.   
She was timid, afraid he would say no. That she wasn't good enough for him. When he said yes, she was  
so relieved. Later she told him she'd never thought she would be so happy for one dance. But it hadn't  
stayed just one dance, they flew across the floor that night like no one could stop them. They had been the  
only two people in the world.   
  
He looked down at her now. She was just as beautiful as she had been that night. "What are you looking  
at?" She asked, just as she had then. "Here's looking at you, kid." He replied, with the same, bad lisp he  
had attempted all those years ago. And she laughed, the identical, quiet laugh that had always sounded  
like music to him. The song changed. He felt a surge of joy, it was the one that was playing when he had  
proposed. They settled into the rhythm of the music and she lay her head on his chest. His thoughts  
wandered to the day when he asked the big question.   
  
They had been at her place, the radio was softly playing a song. This song. He had nervously fingered the  
box in his pocket. He had spent most of his savings on this ring, but she was worth it. She entered the  
room with two glasses in hand and handed him one. "One extra special soda, on the rocks!" She told him  
and sipped hers. She sat down on the couch and he sat down next to her. Then he jumped back up and  
paced a little. She looked at him concerned. "What is it?" He turned and faced her. "Um.. I need to ask  
you something and-" He clumsily kneeled in front of her. "What I mean to say is.." He pulled out the box  
and opened it. "Will you marry me?" She stared down at the ring for a long moment and his heart leapt.  
Was she going to say no? He didn't think he could live if she did. Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes  
were filled with tears. They spoke much louder than the whispered "Yes."   
  
The song ended and they stood on the dance floor, looking at each other. "Want to stop?" She asked.  
"Never." He replied softly. The music started again, a slow song. They swayed gently to the music. Their  
wedding came to his mind.   
  
Everything had been perfect that day. The sun was shinning. All the birds seemed to be singing for them.  
They were having the ceremony outside, something she had wanted. All their family and friends had been  
there, laughing and reminiscing. Some were crying. But they were good tears, happy tears. The cake was  
perfect to, white with delicate icing flowers. And those little bride and groom figurines. They arrived  
together, and she had gone off to change. A while later, he was waiting for her to come down the aisle of  
spring grass. To see her smile when she saw him. He hadn't seen the dress, he wondered what it looked  
like. But she didn't come. The guests had started to mutter amongst themselves. Where could she be? He  
looked out at them. He noticed someone was missing. But he couldn't think about it now. He was worried  
about her and went off to look. He walked out into the field, calling her name. He went farther until her  
reached an old building. It was falling apart and looked dangerous. For some reason he felt drawn to it  
and was about to go in when he heard soft crying behind the wreck. With an inexplicable feeling of dread,  
he turned the corner and-   
  
On the dance floor he pulled away. He was shaking and beads of sweat collected on his forehead. What  
had been there? What had he seen? He looked around himself, panicked. Nothing looked right. She was  
gone and the room had entirely changed. "Where am I?" He yelled out. "What's going on?" Not knowing  
what he was doing he ran around the room, slamming into the walls. He didn't feel any pain.   
In another section of the building a doctor sadly shook his head, watching from a monitor screen. "Poor  
guy." He said to a younger doctor beside him. "His fiancé was killed on their wedding day. He found the  
body." "Whoa." Said the other one softly. "It gets worse. Apparently his best friend did it. I guess he found  
her body pretty mutilated. With the friend next to it. Holding the knife." The younger doctor looked at  
him stunned. "Yeah. That was ten years ago. He's never gotten over it."  
  
He sank to the ground, the memories coming unbidden. She was there, behind the building. Dead. Blood  
was everywhere. And beside her.. "Willow?" His voice was hoarse and disbelieving. She held the knife in  
her hand and was crouching on the ground, rocking back and forth. She didn't look him in the eye.  
"How.. how?" He asked, his voice shaky. "How did I kill her? Sh-she thought I was helping. Y'know,  
being a g-good friend. She didn't see it coming when I.." Willow couldn't finish the sentence. Tears were  
streaming from her eyes. She pulled herself together and started talking again."I'm sorry. I-I'm soo sorry.  
I didn't want to. But I couldn't stand the thought of you two.." She finally met his gaze, her face wet with  
tears. "I loved you. I'll always love you." She said and then curled up on the ground sobbing. He looked   
vaguely at her and then went over to his fiancé's side. He took her body and held her in his arms, staring  
at the sky, expressionless. They were still like that when the police came.  
  
He shuddered in the padded room. How could it have happened? It couldn't be true. But it was. She was..  
dead. But no. There she was, standing in front of him. They were back on the dance floor and she was  
there, just as alive and gorgeous as ever. He looked up at her, wiping away the tears. "What a nightmare."  
He said. "I dreamt that you were.." "Shh" She said, holding out her hand and helping him up. "It doesn't  
matter." "Will you dance with me?" He asked. "But of course." She said, giggling softly. The music was  
playing quietly as they took the floor. As they moved gently across it, she met his gaze. Softly, she said  
"I'll never leave you, Xander." He smiled and brushed some hair from her face. "I know, Buffy." She  
relaxed into his arms as he held her closer, dancing. Forever.  
  
The End  



End file.
